thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ex-Comm
'' The Ex-Communicated Series, known also as Ex-Comm, is a Minecraft series created by Nova, Seamus, and Sly in response to the others' CreatureCraft. Four versions of the series have been created due to various Minecraft updates and loss of files rendering the worlds unusable. History CreatureCraft was a Minecraft series created by Kootra and the others as a series where all the Creatures got together and played. However, Seamus, Sly, and Nova found themselves excluded - "Ex-Communicated" - from the series. In response, they made their own series. The Ex-Communicated Series has actually been far more popular than CreatureCraft and is likely a key factor to Nova's, Seamus's, and Sly's rises in popularity over the others; all three now have over 1,000,000 subscribers. The three thought, at one point, that they should end the series since they were working on the Treehouse session as well, but overwhelming popularity kept Ex-Com alive. Having been on a long hiatus since December 12, 2012 (when Nova uploaded his last video in the session), it was confirmed by Sly on Creature Talk episode 80 that The Ex-Communicated Series would make its fourth comeback when Seamus and Nova thought it would be convenient. Summary The Ex-Communicated Series was described as Gilligan's Island: Creature Edition. The only goal in mind was to one-up the Creatures in CreatureCraft. The first version of Ex-Com aired on August 14, 2011. They used a seed which spawned them in a huge, mountainous area with fascinating terrain. They built a Tri-Mountain-style house, briefly owned a pet creeper named Mendoza who would eventually despawn, found some diamonds, and created a Nether portal that still didn't work. This version lasted eight episodes on all three channels before they upgraded to 1.8. The first season of the next version of Ex-Com aired on September 20, 2011. This time, the trio had created a goal: find a stronghold. They were only going to find it, not explore it. Their spawn was on a very high mountain with a lake on one side. Each built his own house, and Seamus and Sly grew a huge amount of giant mushrooms. They performed many Gay Tony jumps, and they constantly punched each other off of the mountain, more often than not resulting in death. Season two of this version aired on October 5, 2011. The trio decided to pack up and settle in a different place. They added the Mo' Creatures mod and decided to add some goals: each was supposed to get a white Pegasus, and the ultimate goal was to get a black Pegasus. Another goal was to get each person a cat. Sly and Seamus became stableboys and tried to breed the horses while Nova and his cat, "The One That Got Away" Stank Ass 4, built a restaurant on a hill overlooking the new location. Unfortunately, none of these goals could be realized as Sly lost the world file. The third version of Ex-Com aired on January 8, 2012. Once again, their goal was to tame three white Pegasi; they stayed in 1.8 because Mo' Creatures hadn't been updated to 1.0 at the time. They built three houses in a swamp biome and spent a lot of time rebuilding the damage done by rampaging ogres. On January 25, Sly announced the loss of this world to his server folder rewriting itself, so they restarted the series once again. This fourth version aired on that date. As Sly had confirmed in one of his livestreams, Ex-Com made its fourth comeback on Novermber 19, 2012. They tamed a donkey named Eddie Murphy, which Seamus punched into a cave. They built a large, lakeside house that Sly thought was too "warehousey." Nova found two cats: one whom he named Priority Mail, and Stank Ass 6. Sadly, when Nova found Stank Ass 6, Priority Mail disappeared. Nova also began to hear Call of Duty Sounds. The others picked on him for that, stating he was possibly going insane, until Nova unplugged his headphones and they heard the sounds themselves. Seamus also tamed two goats, Glidey McGoat and Goaty McGlide. Seamus and Nova briefly ended up in what Seamus called The Twilight Zone. They only escaped when the server shut down at the end of the first session. The second session aired on November 26, 2012. They had tamed two horses called UPS and My Friend. The last episode was Nova's 74th episode of the series on December 12, 2012. Since then, the series has been on a hiatus. However, in Creature Talk 80, Sly confirmed that they would bring it back when the time best suited Nova and Seamus. Episodes 'Nova:' #The Castaways #Tri Mountain House #Cave Explorin #NO SLEEPING ALLOWED #I BE COOKIN #Novas All Alone :( #OH NOOOOOOOO #THE PORTAL IS COMPLETE #Starting All Over :( #Building Dat Foundation #Sitting On The Mountain Top #Invasion Of Privacy #Dem Damn Mushrooms #Mushrooms Take Over #Camouflage House #Dungeon Found #Unwanted House Guests #End of Season 1 #Packing Up, We're MOVING #Gay Tony Failed #Unprofessionalism #Restaurant Extensions #Dead Guy In The Bush #Dungeon Searching #Growing Melons BRO #Poor Nick Cannon #Search For Pumpkins #Horse Breeding #Return of Stank Ass #Love and Care for Stank Ass #The MELONS are born! #Cheating To Catch A Horse #Two Horse Killers #We're BACCKKK! #Trapped With Horses #When Ogres ATTACK #Peeping Creepers #The Defenses #The Art Of Picking #Spirit Hood Talk #Sneaky Creeper #MY FISH! MY FISH! #Horse Orgy To THE MAX #One Dumb Big Cat #Rebooted For The 90th Time #Self Worth #Eggin Stuff #Stupid Question Time #SAND CASTLE #Bricks All DAY #Skank Tub #Into The Depths #Heading Home #HELLO AGAIN #AC-130 IM NOT CRAZY #BLUMPKIN #NEAR DEATH #THE LONGEST GAY TONY #SNAKE EGG #START OF THE GARDEN #DOUBLE TWICE THE AMOUNT #SWIMMING WITH SHARKS #GARDEN WORK #WELCOME CHICKEN #SAND TEMPLE #JUNGLE TEMPLE #NO BLUMPKINS GIVEN #HEADING HOME #PUMPKIN PATCH #PUMPKIN PIE #SADDLE UP #LAZY CAT #HORSE MATING #MAKE A BABY Sly: #The Three Amigos #The Same House #Greedy Dog #Bed for 3 Please #In The Search For Diamonds #JackPot! #Soggy Bread #Into Novas Butt #(Parkour Hobo) #(Lets Make My House)) #(Rain is Now Annoying) #(The 3 Little Pigs) #(Sly Gets Caught :D!!!) #(The Mushroom City is Born) #(Stealing Novas Stuff) #(Trying To Destroy Novas House) #(Mushroom Town Is A Go) #(Season One Finale?) #(Season Two with More Creatures) #For Science #Caballo=Horse in Spanish #The Security Team #The Pound Better Than The Dollar #Making The Ranch #Fences, More Fences! #Seamus=Nick Cannon #Homies Say Hello To Untitled! #DOLPHINS SUCK! #STANKASS RETURNS TO NOVA! #Seamus Doesnt want a Cat #The wonderful misadventure of Stankass! #Nova Father of the Year #What do I think about Horses? #DOLPHINS SUCK! #They will SEA my House #The Pee Pee Ghost #DIAMONDS DIAMONDS!!! #My House is Dah Bomb #I LOOOVE GOOOLLD #Going Martha Steward on my house #The Roof Over My Head #Aerial Cam courtesy of Glidey #Stupid Cat, You made me look Bad! #The Fall of Atlantis #Ugh I hate Minecraft Server Folders #The Gods before The Devil #Tell Us where He Touched You #What Kinda Girls The Ex Comm Like #Me and Seamus Are The Rescue Squad #OMG 50 Episodes of Ex Comm!!! #Dying for my Friends Needs #Skank Tub #The Creeper Bully #HelloGoodbye #The pretty girl! #Turkey Love #Default Colored eyes! #Sexy talks #The Floor plans! #Taming Problems #Doing Friends Favors #Details for Detailing #My Friends are in another dimension #Disney is 2sp00ky #Smelly Bed #Building a Cow Hole! #The little things make my friends happy! #Details to a large House! #Roofing Mastah! #Listen to Novas Nuke! #Kinky Cows #You cant ride Goats Seamus! #Priority Mail! #Flowing Fountain! #Goaty ate my Bucket! Seamas: #And So It Begins #Mendoza the Pet Creeper #Nova's Roof #Cave Exploration #A Quest for Resources #Creepin' #The Escape #Left with A Portal #Ex-Communicated by 1.8 #Square One #Rebuilding #Mushroom Kingdom #A Connection #Square One II - Square Harder #Gold #The Underground Mineroad #Glass Bridge #Village Complete #The Expansion #Revenge is Sweet #The Horse Whisperer #Mushroom Returns #Just Call Me Legolas #Back Home #Ranch Destruction #Rebuilding Again #Horse Wranglers #Mating Chamber #Proud Parents #Fun with Cats #On A Horse With No Name Note: Seamas' still needs to be finished Trivia *The word "Ex-Communicated" usually refers to expulsion from the Catholic Church. This may relate to Sly's use of a priest skin at the start of the series. *Sly states that "My Little Pony" is awesome in an episode of this series, being ironic or not and not stating which show specifically. *The main cast of the series (Nova, Sly, and Seamus) were also the first three creatures to hit a million subscribers (Nova already hit 2M). **It is suspected that since all three have reached 1,000,000 subscribers that Ex-Communicated 2 has been comfirmed. Links Gallery Capture.PNG|Nova's Thumbnail defaultCA6S2PHO.jpg|SSoHPKC's thumbnail (eps 1-34, 37-54) defaultCAE7XP8I.jpg|SSoHPKC's thumbnail (eps 55-63) defaultCA24A5QO.jpg|Sly's thumbnail (eps 1-13) defaultCAJPERIQ.jpg|Slys thumbnail (eps 14-49) defaultCA25CZIC.jpg|Sly's thumbnail (eps 50-54) defaultCAYXALYB.jpg|Slys thumbnail (eps 55-64, 66) Category:Series Category:Paragon Nova Category:Slyfox Category:SSoHPKC Category:Minecraft series